


Two Ghosts

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Relationship, Facebook: Draco's Den, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear of Death, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Roll A Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: With the death of the Malfoy family, the once beautiful ancestral home now belongs to Andromeda Tonks, who wants absolutely nothing to do with it. Enter Harry Potter, who never really could stay away from anything regarding Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be my submission for Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble for October. As you can see it's become just a bit more than 1,000 words. This idea was prompted by a post I saw within the group, and just I couldn't let it go. My original prompts were: Harry/Draco, Ghosts, Main character is hunting your creature and discovers a secret.

_We’re not who we used to be, _

_we’re not who we used to be. _

_We’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me, _

_trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat. _

_Two Ghosts_

_Harry Styles_

**Day 36  
**

  
Harry held baby Teddy in his arms as he bounced around Andromeda’s living room, trying to get the poor boy to sleep. He’d been up most of the night fussing, a habit he’d started over the last few months. After the war ended, Harry stopped by often, nearly everyday, and eventually ended up moving in. Grimmauld Place was just too depressing, and he liked being close to Teddy.

He promised himself that he would have the life that Harry never did. He would grow up loved, and would hear stories of his parents so many times he would have them memorized. Teddy Lupin would grow up knowing who his godfather was, and he would have the relationship Harry never got to have with Sirius. Harry felt that he had two extraordinary examples in Remus and Sirius to live up to, and he put everything he had into being a better person everyday.

“Has he fallen asleep?” Andromeda whispered as she came in with a tea tray.  
“Almost.” Harry breathed. “I swear I walk like this now. Bouncing around like a fool.”  
“It’s a thing parents do.” She responded fondly.  
Harry snorted. “I’m hardly a parent. I’m only eighteen, Andie.”  
“Age has nothing to do with it, Harry.” She scolded.  
“How was your appointment this morning?” Harry asked, not wanting to talk about this any further. “More estate nonsense? The will was already read, what more could there be?”

  
Andromeda sat down and poured herself a cup a steaming hot tea, while Harry grabbed a sweet from the tray before she could smack his hand away.

  
“Those were mine.”  
Harry smiled at her. “We both know they were mine. Now stop stalling. What did the lawyer say?”  
“It was a very interesting visit.” She began. “It wasn’t about Remus or Nymphadora at all.”  
“Then what?”  
She took a deep breath and a small sip of tea. “I am now the owner of Malfoy Manor.”  
Harry sputtered out pieces of cookie to keep himself from choking. “What? How?”  
“Lucius died in the final battle, as you recall, leaving the property to Draco. After he and Narcissa were killed last month the ancestral homes go to the next living relative.”  
Harry looked at her, clearly confused. “But you’re a Black, not a Malfoy.”  
She just shrugged her shoulders. “Narcissa must have put something in her will.”  
“Why the hell would she leave you that place?”  
“The only thing I can think of is to rub it in my face. That Manor reeks of money and goes back at least a thousand years. It’s full of pureblood history.”  
“You’re hardly broke, Andie.” Harry said to her.  
“Narcissa always thought very highly of herself. Leaving me Malfoy Manor is just another way to say that she had more than me.”  
“What are you going to do with it?”

  
She took another sip of tea, then a grin crossed her face, nearly giving Harry chills as she was so reminiscent of Bellatrix in that moment.

  
“I’m going to sell it. To the first person that offers.”

* * *

**Day 39**

A few days later Harry finally talked himself into going to the Manor to check the place out. Andromeda was still insistent on selling it, and Harry hadn’t been back since he was graciously brought as a guest last spring. He was sweaty and dirty from his Auror training, but knew if he went home he’d stay there and would put this off for another day.

Steeling his shoulders he felt himself get pulled through the floo, and then stepped inside Malfoy Manor. The first thing he felt was cold. He remembered the gossip going around when the remaining Malfoy’s were attacked in their own home, just weeks after the final battle. Narcissa was murdered in cold blood, but Draco was no where to be found. The Auror office presumed him dead, since they'd found so much of his blood at the scene, even without a body.

Harry wasn’t allowed to investigate, since he was still considered in training, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. With their case still unsolved, and at the bottom of the list he was sure, he believed nothing would ever come of it. He wandered around the house, looking at all the evidence before him like the Auror we was. There was glass and shattered vases everywhere, either a break-in or they ransacked the place, taking anything they thought was of value.

The blood stains still remained on the floor, and soaked through the rugs. He shivered at the sight of it. Not because it made him queasy, he just thought that no one deserved to die in such a way. Even the Malfoy’s. It was clear they were terrified, but some people were outraged when they weren’t sent straight to Azkaban.

Deciding to move on to the rest of the house, he left the gruesome scene behind.

If he put aside what a dark and miserable place it was, Harry thought the house was very nice. He could only imagine how grand it looked during Draco’s childhood. The place did scream wealth and importance, Andie was right about that. He walked aimlessly, checking random rooms and looking at odd paintings on the walls. He assumed he’d found the private rooms, as he’d reached the end of the wing and there weren’t nearly as many doors.

The first one he opened was a small study. He presumed Narcissa’s by the furnishings. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Lucius sipping firewhiskey with Voldemort on a flower printed sofa. The next was a grand bedroom, which he promptly closed the door on. Nope. He didn’t need to see that at all. The last door in the hall was farther down, but Harry figured what the hell. He’d seen all the rest, and he was curious about what Draco’s room actually looked like. His heartbeat sped up, and wasn’t sure why. It was just a bedroom.

He opened the door slowly, almost scared that something would pop out at him. What he saw surprised him. The walls were a dark green, because really, what other color could they possibly be, but the bed was bright white. The pillows, the comforter, the curtains. The carpet was a soft tan color and the furniture was dark, and it all looked so inviting Harry closed the door and just stared. This room was Draco’s safe place, and he had no idea why, but he felt oddly safe here, too.

Walking over to the bed he sat on it, feeling completely engulfed in luxury, and ran his hand across the comforter.

  
“If you dirty my things with your grubby hands I swear I’ll make you regret it.”  
Harry jumped up in complete shock. “Who said that?!” He asked the empty space.  
The ghost of Draco Malfoy stepped forward from the sheer white curtains. “Me you idiot. I can’t decide if I’m offended or not that that you didn’t recognize my voice.”

  
Harry just stared at him.

  
“Offended I think. After all the effort I put into-“  
“Malfoy...” Harry said quickly, cutting him off. “You’re a ghost.”  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Observant as ever I see.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“This is my house, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“I was just checking it out.” Harry admitted. “Shouldn’t you have like... moved on or something?”  
Draco looked away from him. “I’m not able to. I don’t know why.”  
“This is a big deal!” Harry shouted, having no idea why he was so excited. “You can tell the Aurors who killed you, and how you died!”  
“No, I don’t want anyone else here! I don’t even want you here! Go away, Potter!”  
“But-“  
“Out! Now!”

  
Harry scrambled out of the room as Draco advanced towards him, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**Day 46**

Seven whole days went by since Harry had been to Malfoy Manor. He hadn’t even told Andromeda about it, not quite sure what to say. He couldn’t get him out of his head. Deciding that the worst thing that could happen was he’d get kicked out again, Harry walked up the cobbled drive to Malfoy Manor after his training.

Pushing open the heavy door he didn’t even bother to lie to himself and look around, he just headed straight to Draco’s room. Pausing outside of the door, he was suddenly unsure of what to do. So he knocked. Then he waited. Then he felt stupid.

  
“What am I doing?” He asked himself. “Just go home.” He’d turned to leave, then he heard it.  
“Come in.”

  
Harry looked back at the door and slowly opened it as his eyes scanned the room looking for Draco, freezing on the spot when he saw him. “Hello.”  
“Potter.” Draco looked him over for a moment. “Is anyone else with you?”  
“No. It’s just me.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I really don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I’ve thought about coming back all week, and finally did.”  
“I’m flattered.” Draco drawled.  
Harry paid no attention to his attitude. “Do you only stay in your room? Do you go anywhere else in the house?”  
Draco turned away and Harry had his answer. “So you’ve seen it.”  
Draco nodded. “What are you doing here, anyway?”  
Harry figured he owed him the truth. “Andromeda wants to sell the place. For some strange reason the Manor was left to her when your mother and... and you, well, died.”  
Draco nodded again. “She is the only living relative.”  
Harry didn’t bother to correct him, it wasn’t worth the argument. “So I came by to see what the place looked like, clean it up and all that. None of the reports mentioned your ghost.”  
“I don’t usually leave this room.” Draco answered quietly.  
Harry didn’t know what to say now. The silence was getting awkward and he looked around in an attempt to make conversation. “It’s a nice room. Big and... green.”  
Draco let out a small chuckle. “I see you still have a way with words, Potter. When does she want to sell it?”  
“As soon as possible I’d imagine. She really wants nothing to do with it.”  
“Does anyone else know about me?”  
Harry shook his head. “No, I haven’t told anyone.”  
“Thank you.” He said softly.  
Harry was a little startled by his politeness. “You’re welcome.”  
“So.” Draco tilted his chin in Harry’s direction. “Auror, huh? Thought I read something about you and your pack of Gryffindor's being recruited.”  
Harry smirked at the smartass comment. “Yea. Well, Auror in training.”  
“Defeating a dark lord doesn’t get you in automatically?”  
“Is does actually, but we still have to be trained by the Ministry. Anyone who fought in the war was offered a job.”  
“Bet Granger aces every bloody test.” Draco grumbled.  
Harry smiled. “Hermione returned to Hogwarts, actually. To take her N.E.W.T's. The Auror thing didn’t really appeal to her.”  
Draco barked out a laugh. “She’ll end up being your boss in no time.”  
Harry gave a crooked smile. “Was that a complement?”  
“What?” Draco scoffed. “No, of course not.”  
“I think it was.”  
“It was not, Potter. Shut up.”  
Harry chuckled to himself as he walked around the room looking at everything. “So this was your room growing up?”  
“Obviously. Best room in the house.” Draco boasted.  
“Why is that?”  
Draco raised his eyebrows. “Because it’s mine?”  
Harry shrugged. He supposed he would feel the same way too, if he ever had more than a cupboard. “Not what I expected.”  
“Everything wasn’t always so dark and depressing.” Draco mumbled.  
“What was it like, then?”  
“As if you care.”

  
Harry stopped and wondered why he did care. This was Draco Malfoy after all, why would he give a damn about his childhood? The man was an absolute pest for the last seven years. Literally since the day Harry had met him. But what had made him that way? Was there more to him?

  
“I do.” He answered genuinely. “Will you tell me... please?” There was just something about Draco now that Harry couldn’t pull away from.

So Draco spent the next two hours telling tales of his magical childhood, and Harry loved every minute.

* * *

**Day 81**

The following weeks Harry and Draco sat in his room in front of the fire, just talking. It was Monday, and Harry found that Draco had been on his mind since the moment he woke up. He wanted to go back, which was such an absurd thought when he let himself think about it. Draco Malfoy was a ghost. The ghost of a man that he couldn’t stand until four weeks ago. Well, truth be told Harry’s feelings for Draco had changed a while back, but that was just acceptance that they were both in a terrible, uncontrollable situation. Acceptance of actions is a hell of a difference from friendship, from wondering if just maybe Harry had wasted so much time when it came to Draco. Wondering why he was so angry with the fact that he would never be able to touch him, to feel his skin under his own fingertips. To see what his lips-

Harry shook his head. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, hand frozen in place as he attempted to brush his teeth.

  
“Pull yourself together.” He mumbled as he resumed his brushing. “Nonsense. He’s dead.”

  
He felt a pang of anger at the words. _He’s dead._ He rinsed his mouth and headed back into his bedroom to get ready for the day, trying his best to put these thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

“What’s on your mind, Harry?”

  
Harry snapped to attention, which was terrible that he even had to do so. They were right in the middle of the training room, and if he wasn’t paying attention a stray spell could have hit him.

  
“Sorry, Nev.” Harry said as he readied himself for practice. “Got a lot on my mind.”  
Neville nodded, then fired off a spell at an almost ready Harry, who blocked easily enough and fired one right back at him. “Anything you wanna talk about?”  
Harry laughed softly. What would he even say? “No, not really.”  
“Maybe you just need a break, Luna and Ginny said there’s to be a Hogsmeade trip. You plan on going?”  
“Yea.” Harry spun around to dodge Neville’s attack. “It’ll be nice to see everyone.”  
“Feels weird now, doesn’t it? Not being at Hogwarts, out living life... moving on.”

  
Moving on...

  
“Hey, Nev.” Harry asked cautiously. “Why do you think ghosts stay behind?”  
Neville stopped at looked at him. “That’s an odd question.” “Yea, forget I said anything.” Harry fired off another stupefy that Neville easily dodged, since he really wasn’t concentrating at all.  
“I remember Hagrid saying once that some ghosts were terrified of death, or have some kind of unfinished business, whatever that means.”  
“Unfinished business?”  
“Yea.” Neville said with a shrug. “Or a strong connection to the location they died. Like the Bloody Baron, you remember him? He had deep regrets and therefore was unable to move on.”  
Harry scrunched up his face. “How do you know that?”  
“Luna told me. She seems to know a lot of things other people don’t.”  
Harry nodded in agreement. “Makes sense. The ghost thing.” He clarified quickly. “I have no idea how Luna knows the things she does.”  
Neville smiled, then turned serious. “Robards is coming this way.”

  
Harry snapped to attention and they began practicing once more.

* * *

“Why are you always such a mess when you arrive?” Draco scolded the literal second Harry stepped into his bedroom.  
“Because I rush out of training to get here.” Harry blurted out before he thought about what he was saying. He blushed, then shyly looked up at Draco, who had a small smile on his face. It was a damn shame Harry would never be able to see Draco’s cheeks color in adorable embarrassment. “So, how was your day?”  
“Same as always, Potter.” Draco with an eye roll. “Tell me about yours. All of it. Everything.”  
Harry smiled at Draco’s anxiousness. “Today was more hands on training. We were in the defense room and got partnered up.”  
“Who were you with?”

  
Harry walked over, after removing his Auror robes and hanging them on the back of the door, and sat in one of the chairs that faced the fireplace.  
Draco walked over to join him.

  
“Neville.”  
“He’s an Auror?” Draco asked, a tone of surprise in his voice.  
“He’s going to be yes, I think he’s earned the right.” Harry shot back.  
“Settle down, Potter. I never said he didn’t.”  
Harry sighed. “No, you didn’t. I’m sorry.”  
“He was the leader of the resistance at Hogwarts last year. Never would’ve guessed that looking back at first year Longbottom.”  
“Neville is good people.” Harry said fondly. “I’m glad he’s grown into who he is now.”  
“Who else joined?”  
“Well, there’s me and Ron. Neville , of course. Then Dean and Seamus, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. Do you remember them?”  
“Vaguely. I still can’t believe that after all you did you still have to go through training.”  
“To be fair it’s a very expedited training. We don’t have to go trough nearly as much as the others before us, but because of the war we get our tickets punched early. Today was actually quite pointless because we obviously know defensive and blocking spells. Tomorrow is a few written tests , then the day after is a transfiguration refresher.”  
“And here I was feeling sorry for you!” Draco laughed. “Poor Potter and his boring training.”  
“Aww, I’m touched.” Harry brought his hand to his chest and made a show of sniffling. “Next you’ll tell that you missed me.”

  
Draco’s smile faded slightly as he looked away, and Harry was suddenly very aware of the silence.

  
“Maybe I did.”  
“It must be tough, being here all day by yourself.”  
Draco shrugged as if he didn’t care. “I have my books and stuff.”  
“And what happens when you’ve read everything?” Harry questioned. When Draco didn’t answer he pressed on. “Why did you chose to remain a ghost?”  
Draco stood abruptly and went to stand in front of the balcony window. “I’ve told you before that I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“It just doesn’t make any sense to me.” Harry continued. “What’s left for you here? Do you have something that’s holding you back?”  
Draco turned away from him and Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Malfoy-“  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Potter. Either change the subject or leave.”

  
Harry considered leaving, he didn’t want to deal with Malfoy’s attitude. It had been a long day and he was tired, but a bigger part of him had had Draco on his mind all day, and was still happy to be here. Harry turned and strode to the door and removed his robes.

  
“Wait, Potter. Please...”  
Harry turned to face Draco, who looked scared that Harry really was going to leave. “I brought something for you.”

  
Draco watched with nervous eyes as Harry pulled out a small silver case. After enlarging it’s full size he levitated a small end table to sit between the two chairs they had occupied before.

  
“Are you any good at chess?” Harry asked.  
Draco looked visibly relived and walked back over to take a seat. “I’m pretty decent.”  
Harry opened up the case and began setting up the board. “It was the first game I ever played. Ron taught me. He’s the best chess player I know. All of Gryffindor tower has played him, and he’s never lost.”  
“Not even Granger?”  
Harry leaned in close. “Between you and I... Hermione isn’t very good at chess. Horrible, actually.”

  
That made Draco laugh.

  
“I like it when you laugh.” Harry said without thinking.

  
Draco sobered up and looked at him.

  
“You don’t have to be so defensive all the time, you know.” He said carefully. “I wouldn’t be here if I really didn’t want to be.”  
“Habit, I guess.” Draco responded delicately. He placed his arms on either side of the board, waiting for Harry to finish. “Where did you get this?”  
“I brought it from home. Ron gave it to me a few years back for my birthday, and I thought it would be nice to play again.”  
Draco smiled at him again. “It is a nice idea.”

~

“Alright, that’s one win each.”  
“One last round, for the tie breaker. That first one shouldn’t even count." Draco huffed. "That was a practice round.”  
Harry chuckled. “Just because I won that one?”  
“Piss off, Potter. I was out of touch. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve played?”  
“Probably about as long as it’s been for me.” Harry said smartly.  
“One more. Please?”  
Harry genuinely didn’t want to leave Draco, they were having fun and laughing as they hid away in his room, forgetting the world. However Harry did have tests he wanted to study for tomorrow, and he needed to leave. “We’ll have to save it for tomorrow, I need to get home.”  
Draco visibly deflated. “You always leave around this time.”  
Harry glanced at the clock on the mantel, then stood and stretched. “Actually, I think this is the latest I’ve stayed since I’ve been visiting. Teddy will no doubt be ready for bed by now. Poor guy hasn’t been sleeping well.”  
“Who’s Teddy?” Draco snarled.  
Harry turned looked at him in confusion. “He’s my godson. What the hell was that?”  
“You... you have a godson?”  
“I do. His name is Edward Lupin, but we all call him Teddy. He lives with Andromeda, and therefore me.”  
“How old is he?”  
Harry huffed as he sat back down. “I know what you’re doing.”  
“I’m not doing anything, Potter.”  
“Yes, you are. One, you’re stalling so I won’t leave, and two... was that a hint of jealousy?”  
Draco stiffened his shoulders and kept his eyes on the chess board. “I have no idea what your talking about.”  
Harry’s chest fluttered. “He’s five months old, and there’s no one else Draco.”

  
He had to leave before he thought too much into this. “Depending on how long my tests take I might stop by tomorrow. If not, definitely the next day.” He rose to get his robes and shrugged them on before he realized that Draco was standing right beside him.  
“Hey, Potter?”  
Harry turned and Draco was right there. “Yes?”  
“Thank you. For spending your time with me, I know that you have a life and everything.”  
“I’m happy to, you’re part of it now, after all.”  
“It’s... it’s depressing here at night.”

  
Harry’s heart sank. This was Draco asking him to stay. He vowed to himself that he soon would. Without thinking he brought his hand up to touch Draco’s cheek, but was met with nothing. Harry’s heart broke a little in that moment.

  
“I have to go.”

  
Without waiting for Draco to acknowledge what just happened, Harry left.

* * *

  
“You’re home late again.”

  
Harry had just come down stairs after having a long shower and changing from his Auror robes. Having the time to himself let him think about the foolishness that was his life now. They only reason he came downstairs and didn’t heard straight to bed to wallow in his stupidity was the fact that he was starving. “Sorry. I had some things to do.” He said apologetically. “I should have fire-called to let you know.”  
Andromeda snorted. “You’re a grown man, Harry. You can do what you want, I’m merely being nosey.”  
“I’m gonna grab something to eat.”

  
He barely glanced in her direction on his way to the kitchen. He should know by now that if he was going to stop at the Manor after training he should eat first. He was always absolutely famished by the time he left.

  
“Second time this week you’ve stayed late.” Andromeda said offhandedly, hot on his heels.  
“Busy.”  
“Mhm.”

  
Harry pulled out a container of leftover pasta and practically ran to grab a fork. He didn’t even care that it was cold. The fork was half way to his lips loaded with pasta and his mouth was already watering. The moment he shoved the forkful into his mouth though it felt like his tongue was on fire. He quickly sucked huge breaths of air to try and cool down the now scorching pasta.

  
“What the hell, Andie?!”  
“You shouldn’t eat that cold!” She laughed out.  
“You nearly burned my mouth off.”  
She just waved her hand at him. “Stop being dramatic. Now, tell me some gossip.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Ron stopped by, said that Hermione sent him an owl about a Hogsmeade get together. So if Ron wasn’t working, neither were you.”  
Harry busied himself with blowing on his pasta to cool it down. “I was paired with Neville today, didn’t get to see Ron much. And I never said I was working.”  
“Ooo!” She squealed.  
“Don’t get excited. I’ve been at Malfoy Manor.”  
Andromeda visibly deflated. “Oh. That’s all? Doing what?”  
Harry could feel his cheeks wanting to turn red. He didn’t want to lie to her, but Draco didn’t want anyone to know about him. “Going through things. Seeing if anything is... worth it.”  
“Have you found anything of interest?” She questioned.  
Harry nodded. “One thing. I’m just going to take this upstairs.” He rushed out. “Don’t worry about Teddy, I’ll take care of him tonight.”  
“Harry-“  
“Good night, Andie.”

* * *

Harry laid in bed, much later that night, wondering just what this feeling was. Each time since he’d first visited the Manor, he found himself wanting to stay longer, and was now contemplating spending the night. This was the first time Andromeda had asked any questions about it, and it forced him to wonder what this was. He was being stupid, Draco was a ghost. He died. Harry kept telling himself that he was going to pull the case file and look at the details of the attack, but Draco continuously asked him not to. They never really talked about how he died, always skirting around the issue that Draco wasn’t real. The more time he spent with him, Harry found himself wanting to forget it, too.

He knew that absolutely nothing could come of it, obviously. Yet he couldn’t help notice the shape of Draco’s jaw, or the way his slender fingers moved through the air when he spoke. Harry was convinced he was losing his mind... he was falling for a ghost.

  
“I’ve gone mad.” He grumbled as his hands covered his face.

  
He rolled over to try and force himself to sleep when he heard Teddy begin to fuss. Hopping out of bed quickly he made his way down the hall to Teddy’s room before he woke Andromeda.

  
“Hey, Teddy.” Harry cooed as he opened the door. “Hungry?”

  
He summoned a baby bottle and cast a light warming charm on it before he picked him up.

  
“It’s alright. Here we go. Let’s not wake grandma, okay? I promised her a good nights rest.”

  
Teddy turned his head this way and that as Harry tried to give him the bottle, refusing to take it.

  
“What’s wrong? We don’t want the bottle?” Harry tried to get him to accept it again but Teddy made even more of a fuss. “Alright, alright. Did you just want a cuddle?”

  
Harry brought him to his chest and bounced around the very dim room. The night light that was on the night stand gave off just enough light that Harry wouldn’t stub his toes, but that was about it.

  
“Did you just miss me?” He asked as Teddy snuggled into his neck. “I’m sorry, Teddy Bear. I’ve missed you, too. I’ve been... busy. With something else.”

  
It wouldn’t hurt anything to tell his secrets to Teddy, who was he going to tell?

  
“Uncle Harry has sort of... met someone. I don’t know. I like someone that I shouldn’t. That I’ve never liked before, but now he just seems different. True we haven’t spoke in over a year, not that we really ever spoke before. It’s... complicated.”

  
Harry looked down and saw that Teddy’s eyes were wide open, just staring at him in awe. It made Harry’s heart heavy to know that Remus and Tonks were robbed of that precious look.

  
“What am I going to do with you, Huh?” Harry chuckled through watery eyes. “I told him about you today. I’d like you to meet, eventually.”  
Harry laughed at himself. “Can you imagine? Teddy, Andie, I’d like you to meet my ghost boyfriend, Draco. You can’t touch him, so don’t try.”

  
Little Teddy gave a big toothless grin.

  
“I know, I’ve gone mad, haven’t I?”

Harry circled the quiet room a few more times before Teddy began to get fussy. “Would you like your bottle now? Have we finally decided?”  
Walking over to the night stand he picked up the bottle and Teddy sucked on it greedily. “Slow down, you’ll give yourself a tummy ache.”  
Harry walked over and sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner and watched his godson as he fought a losing battle with sleep. “I’d give you the world if I could.” Harry whispered. “I hope you know that.”  
With Teddy back asleep with his now full belly, Harry gently laid him back down in his crib. “Good night, Teddy Bear.”

* * *

**Day 83**

Two days later during his lunch break Harry snuck into the DMLE’s ongoing case files. He had to know, and if Draco wasn’t going to tell him, he would just have to find it himself. He sorted through the files as quickly as he could until he spotted a file he was looking for. **Malfoy** was printed in bold lettering and he quickly scanned every sheet in the file with his wand then shoved the file back in the stack and left.

Harry always ate his lunch in the level six break room, where the department of transportation was located. No one bothered him here, it wasn’t full of people that stared at him or wanted to shake his hand. He removed several folded sheets of paper that he’d stuffed into his pocket and carefully moved his wand across each one, creating a perfect copy of Malfoy’s file. As he read, he found that he no longer had an appetite.

Draco and Narcissa were targeted. They’d gone to the Ministry several different times since Draco’s trial that someone had tried to breach their wards. That they were certain that someone had made it inside their home. That someone was trying to harm them. As far as Harry could tell, none of these concerns were taken seriously.

Narcissa was brutally murdered. It was clear that whoever it was wanted her to suffer. Several gashes and bruises were all over her face and torso. Her chest soaked in her own blood and her throat slit. That seemed to be the final blow that killed her.

Draco’s blood was on the carpet, but a body was never found. In the file he was actually listed as a possible suspect before he was presumed dead, making Harry scoff. That much blood loss would have obviously killed him. The pictures of the scene and his own accounts of the room were confirmation enough. Even if he didn't know a single thing about Draco Malfoy, he would know that Draco loved his mother, and he would never do something like this to her.

A ward specialist was called in but nothing seemed out of place. In fact, the wards still identified a master of the house, as if...

Harry hastily gathered the papers in a messy pile and ran from the room.

  
“Harry!”

  
Harry stopped and spun around, completely out of breath.

  
“I was just coming to find you, cutting it close, Yea?”  
“Hey, Ron.” Harry breathed. “Tell Robards that I wont be back today.”  
Ron looked at his friend carefully. “You alright?”  
“I have something I need to do. I’m fine, everything is fine.”  
“Alright then.” Ron gave him a nod. “Go, I’ll tell him.”  
“Thanks!”

  
And Harry took off running.

* * *

“Draco!” Harry shouted the moment he stepped foot inside the house. He ran up the stairs towards his room, shouting the entire time.

  
Draco opened his bedroom door just in time for Harry to rush in.

  
“What in Merlin’s name-“  
“Draco.” Harry panted. “You have to tell me how you died.”  
Draco’s features hardened. “I thought we had an agreement to not talk about it.”  
“Draco, I have to know.”  
“Why? What does it matter?”  
“It just does, okay.”  
Draco scoffed. “To who exactly? You know as well as I do that nothing is going to come of it.”  
Harry was getting annoyed quickly with Draco's constant evasion. “Draco, please just tell me.”  
“What are you even doing here? If all you’re going to do is bother me then-“  
“Damn it, Draco!” Harry screamed. “Just tell me!”  
“I can’t, okay! I can’t tell you how I died because I don’t remember! All I know is that I’m dead, Harry! I’m dead and I wasted my life and now I will never be able to do anything about it!”

  
Harry stared at him, awestruck at what he just heard.

  
“Satisfied?” Draco growled. “Did that appease your little hero complex to always save the day?” Draco looked down at the floor. "You can't save me this time."  
“You called me Harry.”  
Draco raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Harry. “That’s the only thing you got out of that?”  
Harry smiled and walked over to stand right in front of him. “I need you to listen to me, alright?” When Draco shockingly enough didn’t protest Harry continued. “I need you to let me tell someone that you’re here. Just one person.”  
“And who would that be?”  
“Bill Weasley. He’s a curse breaker, and a damn good one. I think he might be able to help.”  
“Help what, you idiot. I’m dead.”  
“No, Draco. I don’t think you are.” Harry watched Draco’s adam’s apple rise as he swallowed. He liked how it made him feel. He clung to the fact that he might not be crazy after all. “I looked at your case files today, and I don’t think you died. No one has found your body yet, and I think that means we’re missing something really important to this case.”  
Draco shoulders slumped in defeat. “I can’t help you. I can’t remember anything about that day. It’s all I’ve thought about...” Draco averted his eyes and whispered his next words. “Until you.”  
“I know the feeling.” Harry said softly. “Let me call Bill. I have a feeling about this, and usually that means that I’m right about something.”

  
Harry stood perfectly still and barely breathed as Draco made his decision.

  
“Alright.”  
Harry grinned like a lunatic and moved to throw his arms around Draco, but caught himself. “I’ll be back, okay?” Already feeling stupid, he spun around intending to flee the room as fast as possible.  
“Harry, wait.”

  
Harry stopped and turned at Draco's request.

  
“You really don’t think I died? You think that I’m...?”  
Harry felt a stab of pity along with his hope that he was right. “I think that somehow you were cursed, and I’m going to figure it out.”

* * *

“So, let me see if I have this right.” Bill said as held up a hand to cease Harry’s rambling. “The ghost of Draco Malfoy is currently haunting Malfoy Manor, but you don’t believe that he’s really dead.”  
“Right.”  
“And you want me to help him.”  
“Well, yes.”  
Bill raised his eyebrows and stared at Harry before he rose to refill his tea. “Would you like more?” He asked as he held up the pot.  
“No, thank you.” Harry mumbled. “I know this all sounds ridiculous, but I really think that he’s cursed or something.”  
“Harry, that isn’t even the most ridiculous part of the story.” Bill chuckled. “Malfoy. The kid that you despise. The kid that my brothers despise.”  
Harry sighed. “I know what it sounds like. I didn’t expect to find him there, it’s not like I went to the Manor to look for him. I’ve just been talking to him and... I don’t know, everything is different now. I don’t have a world to save, and he doesn’t have one against him.”

  
One side of Bills lips curled into a a smile, reminding Harry of Fred and George.

  
“Harry’s got a little crush.”  
Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Don’t say it like that, it makes it weird. Can you just come over, please?”  
Bill eyed him critically. “Only because it’s you, and I’m slightly interested in what makes you think that this is a curse.”  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Bill. I’ve just, you know... got this feeling.”  
“I assume you want to head over right now?”  
Harry gave a nervous smile. “Could we? I promised I’d come back.”  
Bill ran a hand down his face. “Alright, let’s go.”  
Harry shot right up and grabbed his arm, disaparating on the spot.

  
“Some bloody warning next time!” Bill groaned.  
Harry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. So uh, this way.”

  
Harry lead him through the gates and into the Manor, avoiding the room where everything happened. He walked straight up the stairs to Draco’s bedroom, and knocked.

  
“Draco, it’s me. I’ve brought Bill. Just Bill.”  
“Uh, Hello.” Bill said lamely.  
“Come in.”

  
Harry let out a breath and opened the door, noting the shakiness of Draco’s voice. He led Bill into the room, and locked eyes with Draco for a second before introducing them. “Draco, This is Bill Weasley, and he’s a curse breaker. I’ve told him what I think and he’s agreed to... um, help.”  
“And what is it exactly that you think, Harry?” Draco questioned. “You barged in here with the lunatic idea that I’m not really dead and never told me why.”  
“Sounds like Harry.” Bill mumbled.  
Harry ignored them both. “Look, I’ve been coming here for a few weeks now, and it’s just been on my mind that you might not really be dead.”  
“Otherwise his little crush would be quite embarrassing.”  
Harry’s face turned red as he turned to glare at Bill. “Do you mind?”  
“Not at all.” He said smartly as he took a seat by the fireplace. “Carry on.”  
Harry looked back at Draco and he could tell then man was trying to contain his own laughter. “One, you can’t remember how you died. Ghosts usually remember that sort of thing, because they’ve chosen to be a ghost and not move on. Next, you can touch things.”  
“What do you mean he touch things?” Bill interrupted.  
“We played chess earlier this week, he can pick up the pieces. I’ve also seen him read real books, adjust curtains-“  
“Show me.” Bill demanded.  
“Show you what? That I can pick up a book?”

  
Bill stood without a word and picked up a candle holder from the mantle. He examined it for a moment, then turned without warning and threw it right at Draco.

  
Draco caught it just before it would have hit him in the face. “What the bloody hell is the matter with you?!”  
Bill just stared at him as he walked closer. “What else, Harry?”  
“Um, well, he’s not cold. Ghosts are usually cold. When I’ve tried to touch him, I just feel... nothing.” He finished lamely.  
“Can you leave the room?” Bill asked.  
“Of course.”  
“Do you have to open the door or can you walk through it?”  
Draco’s lips parted slightly. “I... I have to open the door.”  
“And have you always been this transparent?”  
Harry looked at Bill then. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean when you first became like this, were you transparent, or more of white figure. You seem to be more grey and see through at the moment.”  
“Is that important?” Harry asked.  
Bill never looked away from Draco. “It could be.”  
Draco looked at his feet, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “I’ve... faded. Over the last few weeks.”  
“What?” Harry breathed.  
“It’s been subtle. But, I have noticed it.”  
“Harry.” Bill said slowly. “I think you’re right.”  
“I am?! Really?”  
“Draco, May I call you Draco?”  
“You just did so I suppose so.” He drawled.  
One side of Bills lips curled into a smile. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m sure you have a copy of _Black Magicks and Cruel Enchantments_ here.”  
Draco nodded. “We do. There’s no protections on it, since all of the Malfoy’s are dead... well, supposedly dead. I’m sure the wards fell-“  
“Actually, I don’t think they did.” Harry interrupted. “I think the house knows that you’re still alive. Just... somewhere else. I first flooed over from the ministry, which I assume was set up by them?”  
Draco nodded. “For check ins, yes.”  
“But when I came here with Bill, he’d never been here before. They’re should have been some resistance.”  
“But he had no malicious intent, even if the Manor didn’t recognize him, it would recognize that.”  
“But how.” Harry asked. “How would it know that if it still wasn’t connected to you somehow.”  
“Look at you, Harry.” Bill cooed brightly. “You didn’t need me at all.”  
Harry smiled awkwardly at the praise. “I don’t know how to fix it though.”  
“That’s alright.” Bill raised his wand and summoned the book he needed from the library. “I believe I do.”

* * *

**Day 84**

Harry could barely sleep that night or concentrate the next day. It was Friday, and he had promised his friends that he’d met them in Hogsmeade the following day, but all he wanted to do was research this curse. Harry quickly scrubbed his face in the bathroom sink in the locker rooms, then headed to the atrium where he grabbed two muffins and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

He had devoured one and was halfway through the second when he reached Draco’s room and opened the door, to find he was not alone.

  
“Andie?”  
Andromeda turned from Harry’s usual chair by the fireplace and beamed at him. “Oh, Harry, hello.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Molly flooed earlier asking to take Teddy for a bit. Says the house is just too quiet these days. Since I had the free time I thought I would see what exactly was so interesting here. Imagine my surprise when I found Draco.” She turned to Draco with that same smile still on her face. “He said he wasn’t seeing anyone, but that was clearly a lie-“  
“Andie!” Harry hissed.  
“He always came home so flustered.”  
“Please stop talking.” Harry moaned as he covered his face in embarrassment.  
“Really, Harry. I don’t see the big deal. Draco here obviously has the same feelings towards-“  
“Aunt Andromeda!” Draco whined.  
She broke out in laughter. “Oh you two. Well, I’ve taken up most of your afternoon, Draco. I’ll let Harry visit with you now.”  
“Will you be back?” Draco nearly pleaded as he stood along with her.  
“Tomorrow. I’ll simply ask Molly if she can spare a few hours, I’m sure she won’t mind at all.”  
“I look forward to it.” Draco smiled.  
“Until then, my boy. Harry,” she looked over and threw a not so subtle wink at him. “I’ll see you at home, love.”  
“Bye, Andie.”  
Harry waited until the door was closed, then looked up at Draco. “Well, that was...”  
“Yea.”  
“I’m sorry.” Harry said as he walked over to sit in his chair.  
“For what? It was nice talking with her. Maybe, you know, when all of this is over we can have some sort of relationship.”  
“Did it hit you the first time you saw her? The resemblance?”  
“To Bellatrix? A little, yea. Andromeda is much softer though, and her hair is more brown than black; she has kinder eyes.”  
Harry nodded in agreement. “I know, but still. Just threw me off when I met her.”  
“When was that exactly?”  
“During the war. Her house was one of the Order’s safe houses. Her and Ted helped the Order often, but he was muggleborn so he went on the run, and was eventually murdered by snatchers. During the final battle Remus and Tonks were killed, so she’s had Teddy ever since. Remus named me godfather, and I just sort of... moved in one day. I was there all the time anyway, so it just felt right.”  
“Who did it?”  
Harry looked at him, confused. “Who did what?”  
“Who killed them?”  
“Does it matter?” Harry asked quietly.  
“It does to me.”  
“Dolohov killed Remus. And Tonks... Tonks was murdered by Bellatrix.”  
“Her own blood.” Draco seethed.  
“Not to her.”  
The room was quiet then, too quiet for Harry’s liking. “Draco-“  
“I’m sorry I ever thought that way, Harry.”  
Harry was a little startled by the confession. “I know you are.”  
“If this all... when this is all fixed, I’d like to... try and make things better. I’d like to meet Teddy. Not like this of course.” He gestured to himself. “But later, when I’m human again.”  
“Don’t worry, Draco.” Harry said softly as he leaned forward. “We will figure this out, and we will have loads of time to make things better.”

* * *

**Day 85**

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade, where he made his way to The Three broomsticks to meet his friends.

  
“Harry!”  
Harry turned just in time to catch Hermione as she threw herself into his arms. “Ooph. Hi.”  
“It’s so good to see you!”  
Harry hugged her just as tightly. He didn’t realize how much he had missed her. “I missed you, too.”  
She finally let go of him, only for him to be attacked by Ginny. “My turn!”  
“Hey, Gin.”  
“Hey, Harry.” She breathed as she let go.

  
Ginny stepped aside and Luna was just a few feet away, with her perfectly innocent smile. Harry held out his arms and grinned as she skipped over and hugged him, too.

  
“What the hell, Harry?” Neville laughed out.  
Harry laughed as he let Luna go. “Want some action, Nev?”  
“I see you enough at work, thank you.”  
“Well I never see you, so come here handsome.” Ginny laughed as she ran to Neville and hugged him, then kissed him right on the lips.  
Their friends stared in shock as they watched. When Ginny pulled away she linked their hands together and laughed again at her gaping friends. “What?”  
“When did this happen?!” Hermione squealed.  
“Over the summer. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you...” she sent a guilty look to Harry. “Things were... things were heavy.”  
Harry walked over and kissed her cheek, then shook Neville’s hand. “I’m happy for you both. Let’s go celebrate, yea?”  
“Let’s!” Hermione said excitedly. “Hopefully Ron will already be there.”

  
They walked as a gaggle towards the town square, and entered the tavern laughing. Harry had missed this so much. He missed being with friends and he loved the carefree life they could have now. Everything was falling into place and nearly perfect. He let himself day dream about when he would be able to bring Draco, and the look on everyone’s face then. Somehow, he knew they would be happy for him.

  
“Harry! You coming, mate?”  
Ron’s cheerful voice carried over the crowd, and Harry realized that he was lost in his day dream. “Getting drinks!” He called back.

  
Two amazing hours went by and Harry had loved every minute. The girls told him stories of what was going on at Hogwarts, what the teachers were like this year, and the way the whole school seemed relaxed.

  
“It’s amazing, Harry.” Ginny beamed. “Everyone’s really getting along now. Quidditch is still very competitive though, so I’m happy about that. Our first game is coming up soon!”  
Then Hermione told him about the study groups she’d formed on Thursday nights in the library. “There’s four Slytherin’s in it!”  
Luna told him how she takes some of the younger students who’d seen death out to visit the Thestrals. “They’re such kind creatures.” She explained. “I think it helps everyone move on.”

  
Her words instantly made him think of Draco, he couldn’t help it. He’d missed him, and as he checked his watch for the time, he felt guilty for doing it.

  
“Does everyone want to take a walk around?” Ginny asked as they finished their food and drinks.  
“I’m up for it.” Ron said to the group.  
“Oh, me too! There’s this book-“  
Ron chuckled and kissed his girlfriend’s temple. “There’s always this book, Hermione.”  
The rest of the table laughed as her cheeks flushed.

They began the walk around town as a group, but soon paired off. Ron had no interest in the book store, so he tagged along with Ginny and headed to the quidditch supply store, while Harry stayed with Hermione.

  
“So.” She said as she looped her arm through his. “What’s on your mind?”  
“What? Nothing. I’m having a great time.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “I never said you weren’t, but something else has your attention.”  
“I’ve met someone, but it’s sort of complicated.”  
“Oh, Harry you have?! Why didn’t you bring them along?!”  
“Well, they’re more of... a homebody right now. Lots of things going on. Have you ever heard of a curse that removes someone from their body?”  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. “That’s quite the change in subject. I haven’t, but I can read up and and see what I can find. I have unlimited access to the restricted section this year.”  
“That would be great. Really great. Anything you can find would help.”  
“Is this for a case?” She asked. “Ron told me that the final step in your training is a cold case. He’s nervous he won’t find anything.”  
Harry nodded along. He was nervous too actually. But hadn’t began to work on his at all yet. Draco had completely taken over his every thought. “Yea, were tested to see if we come to the same conclusions and look for and possible misses. I’ve heard that a few cases have even been solved by trainees before.”  
“Is that what this is for? You should really be doing the research yourself then, Harry.”  
“No, no.” He shook his head. “No, it’s for something else.” He glanced around an lowered his voice. “I’m not ready to tell people yet, but I trust you, and I need your help.”  
Hermione gave a teary smile. “Anything for you, Harry. You know that.”  
Harry took a deep breath, then met her eyes. “It’s for Draco Malfoy.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Draco. He’s still at the Manor and-“  
“I thought he died. It was all over the papers.”  
“I thought he did too, but he didn’t. He’s some sort of cursed apparition or something and I need your help to find a counter-curse.”

  
Hermione stared at him longer than his liking. She only did this when she was figuring something out.

  
“Harry.” She said slowly.  
“Will you help me?”  
“He’s the one you’ve fallen for, isn’t it?”  
Harry could feel his cheeks wanting to redden, but he kept his composure. “Yes. At first I felt so stupid, because... well, I thought he was a ghost. But he’s not, and he’s fading and I’m worried that he’ll-“

  
He didn’t want to finish the thought. He knew she would understand.

  
“Well, I’m not surprised.” She said as she began to walk away in search of her book she wanted.  
“Beg your pardon?”  
“You’ve been after each other for years, it only makes sense. I’ll see what I can find.”  
Harry stood there, in complete shock that it went that well. “Uh, thanks.”  
Hermione turned to him and gave a friendly smile. “You’re happy, Harry. If this is why then who am I to stop it?”  
“We’ve talked about you, you know.” Harry said shyly. “About everyone really. We talk about everything. He wants to make things right.”  
“Well he better want to, because if he’s going to be with you he’s stuck with the rest of us.” She smiled and shoved Harry’s shoulder.  
“Come on, let’s find this book then head to Honeyduke's.”  
“I love you, have I ever told you that?”  
Hermione yanked on his arm, but gave it an affectionate squeeze. “I know. Love you, too.”

* * *

Harry was exhausted by the time he returned home. He packed an overnight bag but told himself that he couldn’t quite leave yet, he’d spent the afternoon with his his friends, and now this time was for Teddy. He’d been selfishly neglectful with his time and it wasn’t fair to him. He didn’t feel as bad knowing that Andromeda had spent her time today with Draco, so after she’d picked Teddy up from the Burrow they both had some quality time with him. Teddy reveled in the attention, making Harry feel even more guilty. He promised that once this was all over, he’d spend more time with him, since he was sure Draco would be a frequent guest.

Andromeda had practically kicked Harry out of the house, so with a giddy smile he flooed to Malfoy Manor. He opened Draco’s bedroom door and his chest did that familiar flutter when he saw Draco’s face light up, with the chessboard ready.

* * *

“Tired?” Draco asked after Harry’s fifth yawn.  
“I’m sorry. It’s been a very busy day.”  
“You should go to sleep, then.” Draco said softly.  
“But I want to spend time with you.” Harry whined through another yawn.  
“Well unless you’re planning on running away first thing in the morning, we have tomorrow, too.”  
“I’m not even this tired after training, I don’t know why I’m so sleepy.” Harry said as he stood and stretched.  
“Well you’ve been spending a lot of time with me, I should have realized I was depriving you of sleep.”  
“Nonsense.”  
“I don’t sleep, so I forget that you need to.”  
Harry stopped mid stretch and stared at Draco. “You don’t sleep? At all?”  
“Well... no.”  
“So, you’re just going to stare at me while I sleep tonight?”  
“Shamelessly.” Draco smiled.  
Harry snorted at him. “I’m so tired I don’t even care at the moment. I just want to lay next to you.”

  
Harry had been more open about his affections lately, and Draco didn’t seem to mind, so he kept pushing his luck. After he’d changed into pajama pants and a clean t shirt then brushed is teeth in Draco's en-suite Harry stood on one side of the bed, while Draco stood on the other.

  
“I’m going to get in bed now.” Harry said stupidly as he lifted the covers to crawl in. “Mmm.” He hummed. “Damn, this is so comfortable.”  
Draco grinned with pride. “I know.”  
He laid down on top of the covers next to Harry, who tried his best to hide his frown that he felt absolutely nothing.  
“You never said how your Hogsmeade visit was.”  
“Itwashreallygoo.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Draco practically giggled.  
Harry moved his face away from his pillow and turned to face Draco. “It was really good. I’m glad I went. I miss seeing everyone.”  
“What did you do?”  
“Three Broomsticks for drinks and lunch, then we walked around a bit, we stretched every minute we could out of the trip before Hermione, Ginny and Luna had to go back.”  
“Ginny was there?”  
“Mhm.” Harry breathed. “What a snot she was, too.”  
“Oh?” Draco’s timid voice had Harry opening his eyes to look at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Why was she being a snot?”  
“Because neither she or Neville told me they were dating! I mean, that big news! We could have got together way sooner.”  
Draco let out the breath he’d been holding. “Oh, that’s... yea, how silly.”  
Harry narrowed his eyes as a small smile formed on his face. “Draco, are you... were you a little... jealous?”  
“No, not jealous. Just... worried.”  
“Draco.” Harry said gently. “This may sound weird but, it’s only you. I just want you, and I can’t wait until this curse is lifted so I can finally show you.”  
Draco swallowed hard. “I want you, too. It’s been a few days, have you heard anything?”  
Harry shook his head. “I was going to check in with Bill tomorrow after I leave here.”  
“I’ve been thinking about being human again nonstop.” He raised his hand as if he were going to comb his fingers through Harry’s hair, but of course Harry felt nothing. “About what it would feel like to finally be able to do this.” His fingers hovered over Harry’s lips. “To feel that.”  
“Me too.” Harry rasped out. “I think about it all the time, too.”  
Draco pulled his hand back and watched Harry’s eyes follow the movement. “Go to sleep, Harry.”  
“What will you do?” He mumbled as he closed his eyes again.  
“Don’t worry, I will still dream.” He said quietly.

* * *

**Day 86**

Harry apparated to Shell Cottage late the next afternoon. He was hoping to hear good news, but after Bill greeted him and led him to a familiar bedroom upstairs he’d converted into a study, Harry wasn’t so sure there was any.

  
“I’m still looking, Harry.” Bill’s determination shining though. “It wasn’t the curse I had originally thought it was, but I know I’m getting closer.”  
Harry simply nodded. While he was appreciative that Bill was helping him, he had just hoped for more. “I told Hermione about it, maybe she can find something to help.”  
“Oh excellent! I’ll send my favorite bookworm an owl. She returned to Hogwarts, yea?”  
“Yea.”  
“I’ll definitely get in touch with her then.”  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. “How long do you think we have? I spent the night last night, and he didn’t look the same this morning. I could make out the patterns of the upholstery in the chairs behind him and I never could before.”  
Bill ran a hand through his long hair. “I don’t know, but that doesn’t sit well with me. I’m going to pen Hermione a note right now, see if she’s got any ideas. We’re close, Harry.” Bill promised. “Don’t lose hope.”

* * *

**Day 101**

_Dear Harry, _

_I’m sorry to tell you that I haven’t found anything yet. I’ve been in the library every spare second I have, trust me on that. I have a few more books to check, so please don’t give up. I know you’ve been feeling discouraged, Ron says it’s impossible for you to hide it, but stay strong. I’m sure Draco is just as terrified, if not more so, but Bill and I will figure this out. _

_Love, Hermione_

Harry read and reread Hermione’s letter until he couldn’t focus on the words anymore. He only stopped home for a fresh change of clothes and a few snacks, then planned on heading straight to the Manor. This whole situation was becoming increasingly disheartening.

He walked into Draco’s bedroom exhausted and aggravated. They were no closer to figuring out this curse and he knew they were running out of time. He stopped and smiled at the sight of Draco sitting in a chair next to a roaring he he couldn’t feel, reading a book. As Harry walked closer he realized Draco was even more transparent than he was yesterday. Hermione’s words were still fresh in his mind, and he knew his face showed his worry.

  
“Hello.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Draco said simply.  
Harry just nodded. He didn’t want to talk about it either. “I wanted your help with something, actually. I’ve been putting it off and well, it’s due by the end of the week.” Harry let out a deep breath. “And let’s be honest we could both use the distraction.”  
Draco stood, looking grateful for something else to focus on than his current mess. “What is it?”  
“I was humorously unfortunate enough to get a potions case for my final assessment. I haven’t done a single thing on it.” Harry flopped the file onto the table and Draco picked it up and leafed through it. “This is due Friday? Harry it’s Wednesday!”  
“Thank you, Hermione, I realize that.”  
“Don’t get snarky with me, Potter.” He smirked. “And when did you get it?”  
Harry shuffled his feet. “About two weeks ago. Look, other things have had my attention, alright? Will you just help me with it?”  
“This is your final assessment, Harry.” He chastised. “You really should be doing this yourself.”  
“Have you been talking to Hermione? Seriously, because she said those exact same words to me when I asked her a bloody question, too.”  
This time Draco genuinely laughed. “I don’t even know why you’re worried. Who’s going to tell Harry-Chosen One-Potter that he can’t be an Auror?” Draco took in Harry’s aggravated face and softened instantly. “Sit down, Harry. Of course I’ll help you.”

* * *

Harry laid down on the large bed and sighed. “I love this bed.”  
“The ones at Hogwarts never even compared to mine.” Draco agreed. “I always looked forward to coming home.”  
“Hogwarts was the first home I ever really had. I never wanted to leave. I didn’t even know what a real bed felt like until I was eleven.”

  
Harry didn’t move a muscle, he just let the bed engulf him in comfort, knowing that Draco was on the bed right next to him.

  
“I wish I could feel you, Harry.” Draco whispered.  
Harry opened his eyes and turned to face him. “I wish that, too. Every second of the day.”  
“What if they don’t make it?”  
“They will.” He wasn’t losing Draco. “I promise they will. And when they do, I’m going to run my hands along every inch of your skin. I’m going to kiss you in all the places I’ve dreamed about since I met you.”

  
Harry throat was getting tight and it hurt to swallow, but he needed to say it. He wanted to believe with everything he had that they would be able to save him, but... if they couldn’t...

  
“I love you, Draco.”  
“I love you, too, Harry.” Draco barely whispered.

* * *

**Day 102**

Friday came and Harry was genuinely relieved that his training was officially over. Draco was right, who would tell Harry, Defeater of the Dark Lord himself that he wasn’t qualified to be an Auror? His final report on his potions case was flawless, and if anyone suspected that Harry didn’t do the report himself, no one was saying so. Taking the floo home he’d barely stepped out before Bill came tumbling in.

  
“What the-“  
“Harry!” He shouted. “We’ve got it! We figured it out!”  
“You- you have? Really?”  
“Yes! Head to the Manor! He’s got a potions lab, right? I’m going to Hogwarts to get Hermione then we’ll be there!”

  
Before Harry could ask anymore questions, Bill was already engulfed in green flames. He ran his hands through his mess of hair, making it stick up in every direction. “Andie!” He shouted. A useless thing to do, since he’d already heard her running down the stairs.  
“Harry, what's going on? Did something happen?”  
“Bill and Hermione found it.” He rushed out. “I’m headed to the Manor. I’m not sure what they’ll need but if it’s a blood ritual-“  
Andromeda nodded in understanding. “I’ll call Molly. I’ll be right there. Now go!”

~

“Draco!” Harry screamed as soon as he stepped out of the flames. Taking the stairs two at a time he didn’t stop until he’d reached the hallway.  
“Harry? Are you okay?”  
Harry jumped at Draco’s voice. He’d never seen Draco outside of his own room before, and credited his surprise to that and not the fact that he was almost see through by this point. “Come on, everyone’s on their way. They’d found the curse!”  
“They have?”  
“Yes. Do you have a potions lab here? Bill said something about needing one. I have no idea what for.”  
Draco snapped to attention after a moment. “Yes, we do. It’s, it’s upstairs.”  
“Really?” Harry froze in place and looked at him.  
Draco just rolled his eyes. “Not every potions lab is a dungeon, Harry. I’ll have you know that the Malfoy potions room is very well ventilated and has natural light when you need it, and shade for when you don’t.”  
Harry held up his hands in surrender. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t mean to offend.”

Once everyone was gathered Hermione and Bill took turns explaining the curse.

  
“I found a few different ones I thought it could be, and sent them all to Bill to cross reference what he knew.”  
Bill nodded. “It’s a curse alright, but I don’t think that was the caster's intention.”  
Harry looked dumbfounded. “How do you know? We have no idea who cast it.”  
“Actually, we do.” Hermione said carefully. “It was Draco’s mother.”  
“What?” Draco breathed. “She did this to me?”  
Bill held up an ancient looking book. “This was at Grimmauld Place. We should have started there, I’m sorry, Harry.”

  
Harry just waved at him to continue.

  
“What the curse does” Hermione explained. “Is protect the persons soul. She was trying to save you.”  
“Then why is it called a curse?” Harry asked.

  
Hermione’s eyes shifted to a Bill. He took a deep breath, then blurted out the worst possible answer Harry could hear.

  
“Because if the counter-curse isn’t performed within four full moons, the cursed being dies.”  
“Four full moons?” Draco’s shaky voice filled the room. “That’s...”  
“I know.” Hermione said softly. That’s why we’re doing the counter-curse tonight. It why you’ve been fading so rapidly.”  
“And if this doesn’t work?” Draco panicked. “Then I only have sixteen days left before I die?” Really die?”  
“It’s going to work.” Bill said sternly. “I know this is the curse she used. It has to be, nothing else makes as much sense as this one. Once we perform the counter-curse your soul will morph back into your body and you’ll be completely human again.”  
“What do you need to do?” Andromeda asked.  
“You’ll have to do it, Andie. You’re the only living relative that’s able to. There’s a potion we’ll have to pour inside a ritual circle, which Draco will stand in. After it’s cast it should take no more than a few seconds to work.”

  
Everyone was silent as they looked at each other.

  
“Alright then.” Andromeda said as she pushed up her sleeves. “What are we waiting for?”

~

Bill, Andromeda and Hermione had all gone to the potions room to brew what they needed, while Harry stayed behind with Draco and drew out the ritual circle. He followed Hermione’s instructions to the letter, and triple checked everything before he finished. Draco sat in his usual chair, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

  
“Hey.” Harry spoke gently as he knelt in front of him. “This is going to work.”  
“I’m scared, Harry.”  
Harry instantly choked up at Draco’s vulnerability. “I am too. But I have faith in everyone that has worked on this. Soon I’m going to feel your skin, and see your gorgeous grey eyes, and I can’t wait. This is going to work, I promise you, Draco.”  
“I love you, Harry. If I never get to tell you again, know that I love you.”  
“I know. I love you, too.”

~

Draco stood in the middle of the circle, and Hermione very carefully poured the blackish potion around him on the lines that Harry drew on the floor.  
“Alright.” Bill looked at Andromeda. “You remember the incantation? It has to be exact.”  
She nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”  
“Alright, whenever you’re comfortable, go ahead and cast it. It should work almost instantly.”

  
Andromeda raised her wand and pointed it at Draco, and Harry’s world stopped.

Once Andromeda had done the counter-curse Harry waited. He stared at Draco who had his eyes closed, desperately waiting for something to happen.

  
Draco’s shoulders slumped as he shook his head, eyes still tightly shut. “I don’t think it worked.”  
“I know that’s the right one.” Hermione said quickly. “It might-“  
“No, it didn’t wor-“  
“Draco?” Harry asked worriedly.  
Draco began coughing so hard Harry thought he was dying. “Draco!” He ran over and Draco fell into his arms, gasping for air. “Draco, I can feel you!”

  
The weight of Draco’s body against him felt surreal. He was both ecstatic and terrified.

  
“Maybe this is how his body returns?” Andromeda said as she rushed over to help Harry.  
“I don’t know.” Harry said to her.  
“This wasn’t mentioned at all.” Bill said to them both. “I don’t know what’s happening.”  
“Draco.” Harry tried to sooth. “You need to calm down. I can-“ he swallowed hard. “Your heart is beating too fast. Draco it’s so beautiful.”  
“H-Harry. It hu-hurts.”

  
Something wet hit Harry’s chest. Blood. Draco was coughing up blood.

  
“Bill!” Andromeda screamed.  
Bill rushed over and realized his mistake at once. “It’s because of his injuries! We need to get him to St. Mungo’s!”

  
Harry held Draco tightly and disapparated on the spot.

* * *

Harry’s skin felt like it was going to crawl right off of him. His stomach flipped wildly, and he couldn’t string together a single thought to save his life. Draco’s blood soaked skin kept flashing before his eyes, forcing him to think of the what if’s. What if Draco didn’t make it? What if his injuries from the attack were just too severe? What if Harry never got to see him again? What if Harry never got the chance to feel his skin, his hair, his lips... ever.

  
“Harry.”  
Harry jumped at the feeling of someone touching his shoulder. “Andie.”  
“Come sit down.”  
“I can’t. I can’t seem to sit still.”  
She smiled sadly at him. “Try anyway. It might be a while.”

  
Harry had no idea how long they’d been here, but when he finally looked around he saw the small waiting room was dimly lit, and the windows showed a dark sky.  
“I should have seen it sooner.” Harry rambled as Andromeda led him to a seat. “What if we weren’t in time? What if-“  
“Harry, you can’t think like that.”  
His throat was so tight it hurt. He couldn’t swallow. He couldn’t breathe. “I can’t lose him.”  
“You won’t. We won’t lose him.”

  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassurance, and Harry squeezed back, unable to let her go.

* * *

Two more hours went by before they heard anything. The door to the waiting room opened and Harry stood immediately, praying that the healer had good news.

  
“Mrs. Tonks?”  
Andromeda was on her feet right along with Harry. “Yes. How is he?”  
“I’m healer Stephens." He said politely. Your nephew made it through surgery without complications, but he’s still in very critical condition. We’ve repaired as much as we could, and he’s sedated now so his body can heal properly.”  
Harry forced himself to ask the only question that was on his mind. “Will he... will he make it?”  
Healer Stephens smiled. “He’s not out of the woods yet, Mr. Potter. The curse itself looks like it didn’t do any damage, just the injuries from his attack. The sedation should last a day or two, after he wakes we will know more. Right now the first few hours after surgery are the most critical. He’ll need to be monitored around the clock, and as time goes on his chances of recovery can only grow.”

  
Harry nodded, he wasn’t sure what else he could say.

  
“You May see him, if you’d like.”  
“Yes, of course. Please.” Andromeda said at once.  
“Right this way.”

Harry’s numb body carried him to Draco’s room. It was very dim and only a single table side lamp was lit. Draco laid there under soft white blankets, sleeping peacefully. His color had returned and Harry’s heart skipped a beat just looking at him. His cheeks were slightly rosy, his lips were a pale pink and Harry couldn’t wait a second more to touch him. He stepped right up to the edge of the bed and reached a shaky hand out to brush his fingers along Draco’s hand.

He was so warm.

Harry couldn’t stop the tears.

* * *

Harry slept in a chair in Draco’s room that night, he just couldn’t leave. Even though the healers said there would be no chance of him waking so soon after being sedated, he couldn’t leave. His neck was sore and he didn’t even want to look at his hair. His clothes were also crumpled from sleep.

He looked at Draco face and his rosy cheeks, thinking just how beautiful he really was. He brought a chair over to sit close to the bed and touched Draco’s hand gently. Just being able to feel him made Harry's heart soar and shatter at the same time. If this was all he would ever get...

  
“Morning. Harry.”  
Harry jumped at the intrusion. “Ron.” His surprise clear in his voice.  
He held up a paper bag. “Brought some breakfast. Just scones. Hermione uh, well, Hermione told me.”  
Harry nodded. “I was going to tell everyone when he was better. After the curse was lifted.”  
Ron pulled up a chair and sat beside him, handing him the bag. “I talked to Kingsley, don’t worry about work. You’re covered.”  
“Thanks. I hadn’t even given it a thought to be honest.”  
“Well you’re good now.”

  
Harry pulled out a scone and handed it Ron, who’s face lit up at the gesture. Harry smiled then took one out for himself.

  
“So. He was cursed, huh?”  
“Yea. Bill and Hermione think it was Narcissa. I have no idea how they figured that out.”  
Ron shrugged. “She’s brilliant.”  
Harry nodded. “She really is.”  
“Has anyone talked to you yet? The healers?”  
Harry shook his head and he ripped off a piece of scone. “Not since last night. Just said that he’s sedated so he can heal and the first hours are always the most critical. They say the curse has been completely lifted though.”  
“Well, that’s some good news, yea?”  
“What am I going to do if he never wakes up?”  
“Harry-“  
“What am I going to if he doesn’t make it?” Harry whispered. “It’s not fair. Haven’t I gone through enough? Haven’t I lost enough?”  
“It’s not fair.” Ron agreed. “None of it is fair. Nothing about that war was fair.”

  
Ron sat with his friend as he cried, Harry’s head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

**Day 107**

Five days went by and Draco was still asleep. The healers had assured him that the potions that caused his initial sedation have completely worn off, yet Draco was still asleep. His vitals were strong and his breathing was normal. He was just... asleep. No one seemed too concerned about this except Harry. Harry wanted him awake already.

He hadn’t left Draco’s room since he’d been brought to St. Mungo’s. He’d showered in Draco’s en-suite and he even had meals brought to him from the hospital cafeteria. Everyone that stopped by told him that he needed to get away, for just a little while. Take a walk, get some sleep at home, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave. Draco had been alone all this time, and when he woke up Harry didn’t want him to be alone again.

It was nearing lunchtime, and Harry was just thinking about making a call to the cafeteria when he saw it. A twitch of Draco’s fingers.

  
“Draco?” He said softly. “Draco, can you hear me?” Harry reached for his hand and held it carefully.

  
He waited. He hoped his mind wasn’t playing tricks, he wasn’t sure if his heart could take such disappointment.

  
“Draco?” He breathed. “Please, if... if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”

  
Nothing.  
Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks with his free hand, because he just couldn’t let go of Draco.

* * *

Harry’s hand stayed securely in Draco’s for the rest of the evening. He was getting tired, but didn’t want to give in just yet. There was plenty of room for him to sleep beside Draco, and the way he felt his entire body was just so comforting.

  
“I never thought I would miss your snarky comments, but what I wouldn’t give to hear your voice again.” Harry raised their clasped hands to his lips and gently kissed Draco’s hand. “I miss you.”

  
He sat up and placed Draco’s arm flat against his chest... then he felt it.  
A squeeze.

It was soft, but Harry knew it was real. He waited, anticipation coursing through his veins.

  
“Draco? Can you hear me?”

  
Another squeeze.

  
“Draco.” Harry panted. “Are you awake? Can you open your eyes?”

  
Draco’s lips parted and took a shaky breath. A single word escaped, so soft Harry almost missed it.

  
“Harry.”

  
Draco’s eyes fluttered, and when green met grey, Harry felt home.

  
“Harry, kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_We’re not who we used to be, _

_we don’t see what we used to see, _

_we’re just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty, _

_trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat... _

_I’m just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat. _

_Two Ghosts_

_Harry Styles_

**Day 102**

Draco opened his eyes slowly. It was bright, almost too bright, but it was warm and for a moment he just soaked up the feeling. He could tell it was sunshine, and he was laying in soft grass. He could hear birds and other sounds of spring. He sat up and opened his eyes, wondering just what had happened. Was he propelled out of a window somehow? Then he remembered that it wasn’t springtime.

Looking around he found that he was completely alone, and began to panic. Where was he? How had he gotten here?

  
“Harry?” He called out timidly. “Harry!”

  
He walked around the vast field, searching for any sign of where he was. Out of nowhere a bench seemed to appear in the distance, and he could see that someone was sitting there. He began running, hoping that it was Harry and they could leave whatever this place was.  
He rounded the bench and stopped abruptly, staring at the occupant.

  
“Hello, Draco.”  
“M-mother.” He breathed.  
She rose and a gentle smile graced her face. “I have missed you.”  
She cupped his cheeks and he could feel his eyes welling with tears. He could feel her soft hands, and he closed his eyes. He’d been so deprived of such simple things he promised himself that he would cherish them now. “It feels so good to feel something again.” He raised his own hands to cover hers. “I’ve missed you, too. So much.”  
She hugged him then, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. “Oh, Draco.”  
A sudden, terrible thought hit Draco in that moment. “Mother, why am I here? Did I die? No, please tell me that I didn’t die.” He pulled away and ran his shaky hands through his hair. “No, I’ll never see him again!”  
“Draco, calm down-“  
“Mother, please tell me!” His face was wet with tears that he couldn’t keep at bay. If he lost Harry this close to being human again it would be the worst thing fate could do to him.  
“You need to rest. You’re in shock.” Narcissa soothed.  
“No, I need answers!”  
“Shh.”  
She touched his face and he could feel his eyes closing. “Mother... no... tell me... please... Harry....”

* * *

**Day 104**

Time was an odd thing. Draco couldn’t tell how much had passed, what day it was, even what time it was. Did time exist where he was? He was in a bed now, he could feel the softness of it surround him. He rolled around in the sheets, snuggling into the warmth even further. This was his bed he was sure, but something was different about it. With a start he realized what it was.

Harry.

He could smell Harry. He instantly rolled to that side of the bed and buried his face in the pillow. His eyes stung at the sick humor of it all.

  
“Hello, Draco.”

  
He didn’t move at the sound of his mother’s voice. She’d be sitting in one of the chairs in his room, or standing by the balcony looking out across the grounds.

  
“Have I died?” He mumbled.  
“Come. Let us walk.”

  
With one last deep inhale Draco got out of bed, although quite reluctantly. He passed a mirror and could see his reflection, and he had on the same clothes he’d worn for the last few months. Not a single hair was out of place. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was dead.

His mother took his hand and as if they had disaparated, they were now outside in that same field.

  
“What is this place?” Draco questioned.  
“Your father brought me here when I had moved on. I’m not sure where we are, but I have grown to love it here.”  
Draco hung his head. “So I am dead.”  
Narcissa squeezed his hand. “No, you’re not. You, my son, are somewhere in the in between.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The curse has been lifted.” She gave him a soft smile. “I was watching, and I’m sorry I caused you pain.”  
“What happened after that?” He asked greedily.  
“The healers have tended to your injuries and you're in a state of sedated healing. You are neither dead, nor alive. It seems that it has not been decided if you will move on or not. And therefore, I am allowed this time with you.”  
“So, I can go back?”  
“You can.”

"Then I want to. Mother, I have to go back." He rushed out.

Narcissa looked at him with such love and understanding it made him miss her that much more. "It is not time. You are not ready. Even though the curse has been lifted, you still need to heal your magic."  
Draco nodded in understanding. “You said Father brought you here? Do you... are you allowed to see him?”  
Narcissa smiled. “I am. Only one could met you though, and I selfishly decided that it would be me.”  
“Is he happy?”  
“He is. He is free, we are both free.”  
Draco let out a deep breath of relief. “That’s good to hear.” He looked around the bright field, slowly taking in its beauty. “This is a wonderful place.”  
“It is.”

* * *

**Day 105**

Draco found himself in his bed again, so of course he rolled to what was now Harry’s side. His scent was still present, and it helped Draco relax. He laid there, thinking of all the conversations they’d had, all the not so subtle glances and the affection that Draco desperately wanted to show. He wondered how long he would be in this in between, and what he had to do to leave it. He wanted to go back to Harry. 

He got up and left his room, and walked around the halls of the Manor. He had confined himself to his room for so long, purposely avoiding that one room at all costs, trying to forget it all while still trying to remember.

As he stared at the place where his mother died, he tried to remember. Hermione said that his mother was the one that had cursed him, to save him, but what happened that made her do that?

  
“Have you remembered yet?” Her faint voice asking from behind him.  
“I’m trying. I couldn’t remember anything about what happened that day.”  
Narcissa walked up to him and stood beside him, looking at him carefully. “We were just going to have tea.”  
Draco nodded and glanced at the overturned tea set, the stain from their tea still there on the rug. “Yes. It was afternoon, we were considering taking a walk.”  
“Yes.” She breathed, almost as if she were excited at the thought. “Through the gardens.”  
Draco’s brows furrowed. “I don’t remember anything else.”  
“Try, Draco.”  
Draco turned to face her then. “Why is it so important? If I remember will I be able to go back?” He asked anxiously.  
“I cannot say.”

Draco looked back at the blood stained floor, trying so hard to concentrate. He needed to remember. He needed to get back to Harry.

* * *

_”Between you and I... Hermione’s not very good at chess. Horrible actually.”_   
_Draco felt a bubble of laughter in his throat and before he could think about it it escaped. His face broke out in a smile and the sound echoed through the room._   
_“I like it when you laugh.”_

_Draco looked up at Harry, who looked slightly shocked that he’d blurted that out._

_“You don’t have to be so defensive all the time, you know.” Harry said gently. “I wouldn’t be here if I really didn’t want to be.”_

_His words made Draco uneasy, but relieved at the same time. He enjoyed spending this time with Harry, he didn’t want to keep pushing him away, but these feelings he was having were a complete waste. He was dead after all. Dead._

_“Habit I guess.”_

_~_

_“One more. Please?” Draco begged. He didn’t want Harry to leave. Then he was all alone in this house again until Harry came back. He couldn’t ask him to come over every single day, but he wanted to. Not just because he was lonely, but because he would really miss Harry. He would miss his dumb stories, and his wild hair. After Harry left he would be left alone to wonder what this all could have been. At least he had that, no one could take those thoughts away from him. Draco was falling hard for Harry, and it was both terrifying and exhilarating._

“Tell me about him.”  
Draco rolled over to see his mother in his room again. He let himself dwell on that perfect dream of Harry while he stretched. “Why do I always end up back here?”  
“It’s where you feel safe.”

Draco allowed himself to smile at that. He figured that he should at least get out of bed to have this conversation, so he got up and made his way to the chairs in front of the fireplace. He chose Harry’s.

“He just showed up one day, it was the strangest thing. Said that the Manor had been left to Andromeda.”  
Narcissa nodded. “It was.”  
“Why?”  
Her shoulders slumped slightly. “That will all come later.”  
“I’ve talked with her, you know. I quite like her. She’s visited me a few times.”  
Narcissa’s eyes were nothing but kind. “I know, it was a nice moment to watch. I am glad that you will still have some kind of family when you return.”  
“Harry is godfather to her grandson. They seem to be their own little family. I wouldn’t mind being a part of that. He loves his family, and his friends... and me. He said that he loves me. I miss him, Mother.”  
“I know, Draco. I know.”  
“If I don’t get to go back to him...” Draco swallowed harshly. “I can’t imagine not going back to him.”  
“He misses you, too.”  
Draco snapped to attention. “Can you see him? Can I see him?”  
“Not yet.”  
“What am I meant to do here?” He snapped. “I don’t remember what happened that day and I don’t see how it’s so important. If all I need to do is heal my magic then tell me how to do it!”  
“Draco, you have to understand that your body is still healing. Your injuries were quite severe and the curse you were under was extremely prolonged. Your core was nearly drained. This will take time, my son.”  
Draco's shoulders slumped in defeat. What she said made sense, but that didn't mean he still wasn't upset by it. “I just don’t see what that has to do with me remembering anything.”  
Narcissa let out a small sigh. “You will soon see why it is important.”

* * *

Draco was determined to figure this out. He stared at the blood stained floor, willing himself to remember. They were going to have tea, then a walk in the back gardens. There was a discussion about that. Why did they do that? Draco didn’t want his mother to leave the house. Why? He closed his eyes in concentration. _He didn’t want her to leave..._

His eyes shot open. Because they were being watched. Someone had threatened them. Someone had tried to breach their wards. He didn’t think she would be safe outside. They argued, and then...

“You’ve remembered something.”  
Draco spun around to see his mother standing behind him. “We had an argument. I didn’t want you to leave. You wanted to leave the house and go outside and I didn’t think that was wise. We received threats.”

Narcissa’s face brightened, despite the morbid conversation.

“Someone attempted to disable the wards from the outside. We alerted the Ministry...”  
“Yes, Draco.”  
He searched his mind for more, but couldn’t come up with anything else. “Why can’t I remember?!”  
“You’ve made progress, Draco. Don’t worry. It will come.”

* * *

_Draco watched Harry as he slept. He looked so at peace, so content. He wondered if Harry was dreaming. That’s all Draco seemed to do these days... Dream. Dream of things that might not be possible, but also dream of things that may very well be. He was scared that they would run out of time, so he cherished each moment he had. He loved how Harry’s eyes fluttered in his sleep. How without even knowing it he curled into Draco’s side of the bed. How when he smiled Draco hoped that it was because of him. He reached his hand out slowly and ghosted his pale fingers across Harry’s lips. His jaw. His neck. He hovered above Harry’s open hand, and smiled when his fingers twitched. As if they longed to feel Draco just as much._

* * *

**Day 106**

Draco picked up a random pawn in Harry’s chess set and rolled it in his hands.

“It’s a very nice set.”  
“It’s actually not.” Draco responded as he set the piece back on the board. “The pieces are cheap and the board has several dents and scratches. He loves it though. It was a birthday gift.”

Draco smiled at the memory of their first game. He had completely underestimated Harry’s skill. He should have known better.

“If I do go back, I will remember all of it, right? I won’t forget him?”  
Narcissa raised her eyebrows. “Do you think you could?”  
He felt a flutter in his chest. “No.” He raised a hand to rest over his heart. He knew that it belonged to Harry. His soul belonged to Harry, and he fantasized of the day that his body would belong to Harry, too. "I won't forget you, will I? This time that we have? Please tell me that I won't forget this either."

"No, Draco." She whispered through her emotions. "You won't forget this either."

* * *

**Day 107**

“My soul.” He blurted out, then looked at his mother. “You cursed me. During the attack. You did it to save me. Mother, why?”  
She visibly teared up. “I had to.”  
Draco looked down at the floor, visualizing the blood. “I remember. He was already in the house. He struck me first, knowing I would try to protect you. There was blood everywhere. I remember...” he slammed his eyes shut. “I remember your screams.”  
“I had to save you.” She whispered.  
“That curse, it made me disappear. He couldn’t hurt me anymore... I felt no pain.”  
“After the ministry refused to believe us, I went to the solicitor’s office and changed my will. I knew that Andromeda would want to get rid of the Manor, if only to spite me. I knew she would find you.”  
“It was Harry’s curiosity that saved me.”

Draco felt an odd pressure on his hand, as if someone was squeezing it. He held it up but couldn’t see anything. He had begun to feel his magic within him again, slowly making him stronger. “He misses me.”  
Narcissa nodded. “He does.”  
Draco clenched his hand into a fist, praying that Harry could feel that he missed him, too.

* * *

_Draco watched as Harry fought sleep while Draco's body was still unconscious. He was curled right into Draco’s side, gently running his fingers along his chest. It felt odd looking at his unconscious body. He looked perfectly fine, healthy even. Harry though, was a wreck. His eyes were sad and his face was etched with worry. He almost looked like a scared child the way he was wrapped around Draco, expecting him to protect him. Draco was his safe place, it was clear that Harry hadn’t left his side._

* * *

Draco sat on the familiar bench with his mother, overlooking the swaying grass.

“I have to go back. It’s time. I can feel it.”  
“Then why are you still here?” She asked him.  
“I remembered everything. It was Crabbe’s father. He was so angry over what happened to his son. Nothing we could have said would have mattered.”  
“No, it wouldn’t.”  
Draco looked down at their joined hands. “I’m so sorry, Mother.”  
“Draco, I want you to listen to me very carefully. When you return, I want you to live the best life you possibly can, do you understand? Do not carry any pity or guilt with you. I am here, and I am happy. I have your father again. And I will watch over you the best I can.”  
“I’m gong to miss you.” He croaked out. “I will always remember what you did for me, and I’m thankful for this time. I really am. I'm so thankful for everything you did. Everything.”  
“I did it for you. I will always cherish these precious moments we've had.”  
“I love you, Mother.”  
“I love you, Draco. Now go on. He's waiting.”

He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

He felt heavy, like his muscles forgot how to move. He was warm and encased in comfortable blankets, and had soft pajamas on. He tried to open his eyes, but they still felt tired. He tried to move his hand, but it took a significant amount of effort.

“Draco? Draco can you hear me?”

Harry. That was Harry. He felt him take his hand. He could feel Harry. He tried to squeeze his hand to let him knew that he was finally here, that he was finally home.

“Draco, are you awake?” Harry panted. “Can you open your eyes?”  
“Harry.” His voice sounded weak, even to him. He hoped that Harry had heard it.

His eyelids fluttered. He wanted to see Harry’s face. He wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. When grey met green, he finally felt alive.

“Harry, kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a second, although much shorter, chapter with Draco's POV.


End file.
